Av'liatria
Appearance He s a nightshade purple which lapis colored hair. He hasendents usally and always wears a lab coat and shorts. He has b-cup breasts and has very nice eyes. ( For his voice in highest pitch, on a IPad 2 if you have the app AnyTune then download the video of write your story and put the voice on 1.0 or 2.0 Sharp and that's what Av'riatria sounds like, so yah regardless of gender, most of my avian based races have beautiful female voices. ) Personality Focused, shy, smart and very nice and friendly, except he's a little timid around others. He is not sexually active. He is a very kind person. Bio His father named him Av'liatria which meant "Aqua Moon". ( Words Aviyri meant Aqua and Liatriana meant moon. ) But both his mother and father died since they were teaching him how to fight and use magic at a young age, but teaching males to fight is taboo and it's also taboo if you teach anyone magic at youth age. So left without a mother or father he fled into the wild. Being a castaway for most of his child life, He was self taught and knew almost more then you can imagine within a few years. But when he was 16 he went into the closest city he could find and just starting learning. MORE TO ADDED! Career He works as a gas, plasma, planet, rock and element scientist. He is often also working with plants. Left His Homeworld? Yes he lives on Seyi'rius and Tasyaria mostly but visits other planets since he's going with groups to learn more about newly discovered, banned or little known star systems, and no he doesn't eat his partners since he knows them as friends and what he feeds on is blood from rodents that overpopulated those planets. How He Became with The Group: He was originally with his planet, but the Tasyaria Team, which is now the team he works for, where sent on a mission to go to Ryasaria to eg tests and samples of its life their since other teams never came back. They landed in the Tyrisnala Jungle which was a 3-6 mile tall jungle where Av"liatria lived. There was an earthquake just six hours after they arrived on the planet. The earthquake was 6.9 but a tree was about to fall on Jeorge who was a young human. Av'liatria jumped on him and knocked him away from the tree. Jeorge thought he was a goner but iphe didn't understand why a Rysarian spared him and was not going the eat him. Av'liatria said "are you okay" in English which is what the Tasyaria Team spoke. He wasn't really sure what to say and he just slowly walked away. But the team came and they held up their plasma guns, lava guns and lasers pointed towards Av'liatria Niya saw Av'liatria being forced to mate to a female named Drin'yadra. She got the team over to see this a person wrote down that into some interesting things about the species. Several minutes later Av'liatria came out beat up and bloody, the team held their weapons at him and Karo said " Tell us why your race treats you that?" Av'liatria replied " I was…mating with someone, for the easiest way to say it. " Niya said " You were raped weren't you?" Av'liatria didn't know what that meant so he asked and she replied " You were forced to mate with that girl weren't you?" He replied "Yea, yes I was. And I can't do anything about that." G'trelare said " Not as d strong as you think you are aren't you?" Niya said " G'trelare, stop being rude, I see him being as a friendly Rysarian and won't hurt us. We can't let him get raped by whoever that was. Forcing to mate is wrong and I'm going to do something about it." Then she walked right over to Av'liatria and said " Why did you let this person harm you and forced to mate to you?" He instantly replied "I can't refuse to mate with any female since you may not know that males don't have power and females are the dominate gender, I'm afraid that won't change." Niya was astonished and whispered to her team. " This is just like what happened to Jeorge's and Haley's planet Earth, their primitive man did this to their female companions, except this is worse. We must do something about it." "Well I think he deserved that." Spatted G'trelare. Niya said "You stop this now and I mean it, being rude to him when he hasn't even put a tooth on us is impudent of you. How you like being forced to mate with some random female? Hmmm?" "You stand there and think about it. Okay?!" Niya walks towards Av'liatria. TI BE EDITED DEFIANTLY Relationships Niya: She actually loves Av'liatria since she is danceing with him and trying to hold his hand. Av'liatria two inched shorter then her, ( she's 5'10 so he's 5'8. ) but he actually returns the love. He asked a lot of questions when first joining, but now he knows everything about them. People in the Tasyaria Group Av'liatria: Ryasarian, Male Jeorge: Human, Male Karo: Yukiyani, Female G'trelare: Yukiyani, Male Niya: Yukiyani, Female Haley: Human, Female Furia'tisoa: Tasyarian, Female Hy'medra: Tasyarian, Female Trenrio: Tasyarian, Male